


A Grapple Learns his Lesson

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Discrimination, Episode: s05e06 Viagra Falls, Established Relationship, F/M, Frustration, Romance, posessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Juliet was more or less indifferent to Peters and Boone being hired as consultants. Until Boone opened his mouth and decided to prove just why he should have stayed retired. Shules.





	A Grapple Learns his Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

 

Juliet was more or less indifferent to Peters and Boone being hired as consultants. Until Boone opened his mouth and decided to prove just why he should have stayed retired.

“Hey, sweetie, when we get back, we’re gonna need a fresh pot of Joe and a baker’s of glazed.”

Juliet couldn’t believe her ears. What century was this, again?

“For the love of god, Boone, I am a detective,” she yelled back.

“Sure, you are.”

Juliet had met her share of obstacles, being a woman on the police force, but it was degrading nonetheless.

Shawn walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You okay, Jules?”

Juliet turned to him in frustration. “Is that all he thinks a woman is good for? Serving food and bending to a man’s every whim?”

“Hey, hey, now,” Shawn said. He slipped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a quick kiss. “There’s no way I’m going to let him get away with talking to you like that.”

He stepped back, motioning for Gus to follow him. “Come on. We have work to do.”

“No, wait, that’s not what I—” Juliet said, but it was too late. Shawn and Gus had already left the police station. “—meant.”

She shook her head, sighed in exasperation, and walked back to her desk.

* * *

The next time Boone thought it wise to share his archaic views on women to Juliet, Shawn just happened to be standing beside her.

Juliet turned to Peters and Boone.

“Detectives, we know that you are hurting so if you need anything please don’t hesitate to reach out to us.”

Peters gave a small nod in thanks, but Boone stopped in consideration.

“You really mean that?” he asked.

“I do.”

Boone offered Juliet his yellow dry-cleaning ticket.

“You mind picking up my duds? They’ll be ready at five sharp.”

Juliet was about to throw back a quip about offering to pick his teeth up off the floor if he asked her that again, but Shawn beat her to it.

Shawn stepped in behind her, slipping his right arm around the front of her body possessively, hugging her collarbone. Juliet’s body was pressed tightly against Shawn’s, and she instinctively leaned her head against his.

“No. But I’ll make sure they find a stain that can’t be dry cleaned out if you ask her that again.” Shawn interjected.

Boone leaned in.

“You always let your man fight your battles for you?” Boone whispered disparagingly.

“Is there a rule that says I can’t?” she retorted. “Do you think that makes me weak, leaning on my boyfriend when I need help?”

Boone glared at each of them slowly. An unspoken threat, before walking off.

“What could he possibly need dry-cleaned?” Juliet asked caustically.  

Shawn opened his mouth to speak up, but Juliet twisted around, putting a finger to his lips.

“I meant that rhetorically,” she said.

Shawn gave Juliet a lopsided grin in response.

* * *

“You’re under arrest!” Juliet shouted, gun trained steadily on the perp, proving to Boone she was just as capable a detective as her male counterparts.

“Good job, detective,” Boone said respectfully.

Lassie cuffed the perp and led him away. Once Juliet holstered her gun, Boone waited a few beats before clearing his throat.

“Nice to see some respect in your voice,” Shawn said, walking up behind them.

Boone shifted uncomfortably.

“I uh, owe you an apology for how I treated you, Detective O’Hara,” Boone conceded. He turned to Shawn. “You’re a lucky guy.”

He gave them a nod and walked off after Peters, who was leaning against the side of their lime-green convertible.

“Well,” Shawn said, slipping his arms around Juliet’s lower back, “that turned out rather well, all things considered.”

Juliet smiled. “Those two weren’t so bad after all, were they?”

“Well, they will never be quite as good as me and Gus,” Shawn said.

“Mm. Is that so?” Juliet responded playfully.

“Absolutely,” Shawn leaned in towards Juliet, eyes locked onto her lush, perfect lips. “I’m going to kiss you on the mouth now.”

They kissed softly.

“You’re perfect, Jules,” Shawn whispered, already leaning in for another kiss.

“You know that’s right.” Juliet said haughtily.

It had been a weird day, so Juliet let her inhibitions go and gave into Shawn’s ministrations on the front lawn of Herb’s house.


End file.
